


How could this be anything other than love, Simon?

by ChurchOfApathy



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfApathy/pseuds/ChurchOfApathy
Summary: Bram's falling in love. <3





	How could this be anything other than love, Simon?

For the longest time, Bram wasn’t sure about love. He didn’t know what to think while other boys picked flowers off the playground and presented them to their more feminine peers. What was he supposed to think? 

Bram didn’t figure it out until middle school, where he stumbled across Game Of Thrones. A few uncomfortable dreams about Kit Harrington later, and Bram thought he might understand love, or at the least crushes.

The next few years were an emotional rollercoaster of pinning after Kit Harrington while pretending his obsession with Game Of Thrones was for the tits and violence. Bram, ashamed and confused, kept everything to himself.

High school changed everything. Slowly but surely, Bram began to explore and accept himself. Then Jouques came barreling into his life, and turned everything upside down. Before he knew it, Bram was picturing kissing lips he’d never seen, and holding the hand a boy he’d never met. Something inside of Bram was different then, and he thought maybe this was love.

Then everything got ruined. Their emails were leaked, Simon was pitted and suddenly Bram was scared and ashamed, and confused again. He did all he could think of, and ran.

It took seeing Simon, his Simon, sitting alone at the ferris wheel to make Bram realise. He briefly wondered when Simon became his Simon, but deep down Bram knew; it was the moment he fell in love with Simon.

Bram gathered every ounce of courage he had, prayed for more, and asked if he could sit with him.

Now, Bram couldn’t remember a time where love was strange to him. Not with Simon’s lips on his, or their fingers intertwined. Not with Simon’s featherlight touches tracing down his arms.

Bram had to ask, fearing Simon might have had similar thoughts on love. “How could this be anything other than love, Simon?”


End file.
